


Good boy

by BoloniaLuzy



Category: Aladdin - All Media Types, Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, Good Boy, Multi, Trans!Mozenrath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoloniaLuzy/pseuds/BoloniaLuzy
Summary: He just wanted to be a good boy





	

Mozenrath felt he was going to die.

He clawed the sheets under him, hot tears rolling down his face. He felt so dirty, breaking down with every little touch, surrendering to the madness of Aladdin touch.  
Jasmine coo softly petting his hair, soft cold hands caressing his heated face, sweet lips peppering kisses, but the words, oh the words that fell from that velvet cavern…

\- Such a good boy, Aren’t you a good boy Moze? My dearest Mozenrath

Aladdin held his leg spreading him shamelessly, kissing the pale extension of skin with reverence, his new grown beard leaving lovely burns, his other hand still playing with his folds spreading them so painfully slowly, sinking his thumb inside.

It was too much.

Mozenrath sobbed, He was a wreck, He was so filthy, He was such a shameless, He just wanted to be a good boy.

Aladdin aided his thumb with his tongue drinking up all Mozenrath had to offer, how log had he pleasure him slowly building up, driving him insane, just to taste him fully? It was a heavenly treat that had been forbidden to him but now with his wonderful boy at his mercy he could feel the bittersweet essence at the tip of his tounge.

\- Do you want to cum dear? Come on Darling be a good boy for us, do you want to be a good boy don’t you? Our little slutty good boy.

Mozenrath exploded, eyes useless, stars flaying across his sight, world spinning.

He was dying.

He chocked with his own sobs terribly ashamed, He was so disgusting. He just wanted to be a good boy, was he a good boy? Strong arms wrapped around him caressing his still shivering body. Jasmine soft lips kissed away his tears as her sweet voice sweep through his core.

He was their good boy.


End file.
